Kain Highwind/Opera Omnia
*Tetsuya Nomura |japaneseva=Kōichi Yamadera |main appearance=true |dissidia=true |dffnt=true |quotes=true }} Kain is a playable character in Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia who can be recruited during the Lost Chapter The Proud Lance of Baron. Profile Appearance Kain wears full body armor colored dark purple. He wears a helmet the shape of a dragon's head that obscures most of his face and sharp spikes extend out of his armor on his shoulders, elbows and calves, to give it an even more draconian look. He has long blond hair, tied back in a ponytail and covered by the purple attachment to his helmet. Personality Story Kain is summoned into the world by Spiritus, who orders him to go forth and protect the world that the gods created. Kain scoffs at the idea of fighting for Spiritus, and declares that he only intends to fight for his friends. He is met by Golbez, and they agree that Kain should find Cecil. The party finds Kain as he contemplates a Torsion, wondering where it leads. Cecil is ambivalent at the reunion, as the last he remembers of Kain was being betrayed by him. Kain is dismayed to see Cecil in the armor of a Dark Knight and realizes that Yang and Edge have lost memories as well. He tells Cecil that they are protecting the same thing before entering the Torsion. Outside, Cecil, Yang, and Edge are hesitant to follow and perplexed that he seemed to remember things that they didn't (for example, addressing Edge as a comrade when Edge has no recollection of any of them). The Warrior of Light ends the debate by pointing out that Kain was concerned about them, making him a likely ally, and they enter the Torsion. However, Kain engages the party in battle. When they defeat him, the Torsion closes. Cecil accuses Kain of threatening the world, and Kain (after noting Mog's absence) explains that he was testing a hypothesis. Namely, that fighting other warriors (as opposed to monsters and manikins) has a draining effect. He informs them that Mog may be responsible, though he wishes to confirm that for himself. Although Kain intends to return to Golbez afterwards, Bartz scolds him for running off and leaving his friends worried and uncertain. Kain concedes, and decides to travel with the group so that he can help Cecil reclaim the light that was taken from him. As the group moves on, Kain contemplates aloud if the difference in memories has to do with which god summoned them. Gameplay Equipment ;Weapons ;Armor Abilities ;Command abilities } | |rowspan=2| |- |--> |- !class="b" rowspan=2| 竜牙竜爪 |EX Ability, BRV+HP, Melee, Overflow, Chase |rowspan=2| |- |5-HIT BRV+HP attack. BRV stolen from the target can overflow up to 120% of Max BRV. Initiates a Chase Sequence. |- |} ;Passive abilities Unlockables Gallery DFFOO Kain EX.png|EX Ability. DFFOO Kain Event banner JPS.png|Japan Event banner. DFFOO Kain Event banner GLS.png|Global Event banner. DFFOO Kain Lost Chapter banner JPS.png|Japan Lost Chapter banner. DFFOO Kain Lost Chapter banner GLS.png|Global Lost Chapter banner. Allusions Category:Characters in Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia